New Beginnings
by BrownHairedGleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have not seen each other in 5 years. What has become of their lives? Will their love be rekindled? Rating T for now M later chapters.


_Chapter 1_

The year is 2017 and Kurt Hummel is sitting at a table in his go to coffee shop. He has his computer sitting in front of him with a new word document open in front of him. He is suppose to be writing a new article that would be put in the latest issue of Vogue. But he is not finding any sort of inspiration or idea to construct his article around. He closed his eyes and rubbed his palms against them in irritation. What was he suppose to do. He has until the end of the week, and recently he was letting life drag him down. Nothing had been going as planned in his life, he and Rachel haven't spoken in three years over a disagreement, he has not had a an actual relationship in two years, and he just got a call two days ago that his brother Finn had just died of a drug overdose. He didn't realize that he was beginning to sob until he felt pressure against his shoulder, and then a soft voice began to ask him "Are you alright Sir?" Kurt started wiping his eyes and looked up toward the man next to him. He felt his heart skip a beat, he was beginning to feel light headed due to his rushing emotions and due to the man standing before him.

"B-blaine?" He stuttered, with tear filled eyes.

Blaine took a long look at the man sitting before him who seemed to have their own personal rain cloud over them. He took in the young mans features and hair. Then he looked into his eyes and realized who it truly was before him. "Kurt?"

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick, he started to get up and began to pack his belongings up. "Yes." He said in a whisper, and looked up towards Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath feeling years of quilt beginning to creep up on him. "How have you been, it's been a long time."

Kurt wasn't too sure how to respond to the man he use to love and cherish. He took a few moments and let the question process. "Life has recently been dealing me a shitty hand." He replied bluntly.

Blaine began to feel like his heart strings were being tugged. This is not the Kurt Hummel that he use to know. This is a very broken man that needed love and care to be remolded. "Would you like to talk about it? I am all ears and willing to listen." Blaine said softly.

Kurt felt fresh tears beginning to pool up in his eyes. He looked into Blaine's eyes and saw love and compassion in them. He began to feel a small tether of connection that he has not felt towards anyone in years. "Would it be alright." Kurt took a few moments thinking over his response. "I-if... we talked somewhere more privately?" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine took ahold of Kurt's hand and began to caress it. "Of course. Just tell me when and where." He said with a reassuring smile.

Kurt began to wipe his tears with his sleeve. "Maybe tomorrow night? You could come over to my apartment if you would like."

"Sure that sounds good. Is Rachel still living with you?"

Kurt began to shake his head. "No."

Blaine then places his hand back on Kurt's shoulder, and smiled. "Well, I think that it will be a great opportunity for us to catch up." Blaine said reassuringly, he then began to look through his bag and pulled out a small card. "Here, take this. You can call me if you need to talk anytime, and text me your adress so we can meet up tomorrow night."

"A-alright." Kurt then looked down at the card and read it to himself.

Dr. Blaine Anderson

Manhattan Cottage Hospital

Cell: 917-555-9877

"You're a doctor?" He said surprised.

Blaine began to frown. "Yeah, due to certain events that went on I wasn't left with many options, but-" Blaine was then cut off by his phone. He looked down to it to see that he was being called into work due to an emergency.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to work. But please call me soon." Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder, and smiled.

"See you soon Kurt." He said as he began to walk out the door.

Kurt looked up wishing that he didn't have to leave so soon. He then glanced back down at the paper, and tucked it into his pocket and walked out of the cafe.

Later that evening Kurt sat alone in his home. Staring down at the note Blaine had handed him earlier that day and then looked towards his cell phone. Debating whether or not to send him a message. He picks up his phone and begins to type out a simple message. "Hello." He hovers his thumb over the send button still debating whether or not to his send. He stares and the message for another ten minutes then hits send and sets his phone down. He gets up and walks into the kitchen so he does not feel as anxious to receive a message back. Blaine was probably busy anyway he thought to himself. He began to drink a glass of water when he heard his phone vibrate in the other room. He sat the glass down and began to walk over to his phone. Looking down at it he saw that the message was indeed from Blaine. He felt relieved and picked up his phone and read the message aloud.

Hey, how are you doing? :) -B

Kurt smiled to himself and typed back.

I am doing about the same but glad to see that someone is willing to spend time with me...-K

Of course I would want to spend time with you I have not seen you in years. Little secret its been a big regret of mine! -B

kurt read over the message a few times to himself. Thinking it over "It has been a big regret of mine." So he's missed me... he thought to himself, and then typed back.

Missed you too.-K

:) Would you like to meet up tomorrow still to talk?-B

Kurt looked around his living room. It was a total wreck, recently he began not to care so much as to what his house looked like, he had no one to impress. Not even himself recently.

Sure. But...maybe could we meet at your place instead?-K

Of course! That is perfectly fine. I get off work around 6pm. Want to come over around 7? I normally pick up dinner for my self so I'll pick some up for you too.-B

As Kurt read the message to himself he began to brush his hand against his stomach. Food that was one of the least of his worries recently. He sighed aloud to himself, and replied.

Sure, sounds like a plan.-K

Alright, my address is 210 East Manhattan Rd. I need to go to bed, so I will see you tomorrow night. Sleep well kurt. :x -B

Alright, you too. -K

Kurt smiled down to his phone. Maybe this won't be so bad. Then headed off to his room for the night.

Kurt woke up to a loud blaring noise. He picked up his phone only to notice that his boss was calling him. He slid the bar across the phone to answer it.

"Hello!" He said quickly.

"Hello Mr. Hummel I am just calling to remind you that your article is due by the end of the week."

"Yes Madam that is perfectly fine." He said relieved.

"Alright, sounds good Mr. Hummel, I expect a full article by the end of the week! Have a good day." She said then hung up.

Kurt then stretched and got out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen and then he began to make a pot of coffee. He then walked into the living room and grabbed his computer, then returned to the kitchen and began to boot up his computer as his coffee was being made. He then grabbed a cup and sat down in front of his computer, and reopened the untitled document to write his article. He smiled to himself once he realized the perfect title for his article, based on recent events that he hoped would flourish for the better. He began to type the title, then was struck wit inspiration.

New Beginnings

Blaine began to walk through the doors of the restaurant that he had called early to pick up food for the two of them to go. So they could have dinner while the talked. After he picked up the food he walked back to his apartment and began organizing and getting things in order for when Kurt came over. He remembered that Kurt liked things to be perfect and orderly. Just as he was finishing up setting the dinner table he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Kurt stood on the other side of the door nervous about coming into the apartment, worried about everything going on in his life and if something between the two of them could be rekindled. He heard Blaine's welcoming voice and decided to walk in.

"Hey Kurt, how are you tonight!" Blaine said while embracing Kurt into a hug.

"I've been better." Kurt looked down at his feet not sure if he should hug back yet. Blaine sensed the awkwardness of the hug.

"Sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry its fine." They stood in front of each other for a few more moments unsure of what to do.

"Well are you hungry? Or would you like to talk first? Or..we could talk and eat?" Blaine continued to ramble off ideas, unsure of what Kurt would want to do. Kurt smiled a little to himself he's still cute when he rambles he thought to himself.

"Um... we can talk first?" Kurt said awkwardly and self-consciously crossed his arms over his stomach. Blaine noticed it but put it off for the time being.

"Alright, I'm going to get something to drink, would you like something?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright, I'll be right back make yourself comfortable." Kurt stood there for a few moments deciding where to sit, then he made his way over to the couch at sat on the left side of it and crossed his legs. Blaine walked back in after a few minutes.

"Uh...Beer?" He extended one out to Kurt.

"Thanks" Kurt took it and gave a soft smile and took a drink then set it aside.

"Welcome." Blaine then took a seat a few feet away from Kurt.

"So what's been going on in your life for these past five years?" He smiled up to Kurt.

Kurt looked at blaine and sighed. "Um... well..." Kurt was speaking nervously.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Blaine said as he took a drink.

"No.. it's fine. Well after getting into Nyada and having the internship with , I ended up not doing anything that I planned on necessarily. Never got to Broadway, I just stayed with Vogue they ended up giving me a full time job..."

"Thats great though! They are a very esteemed company!"

"Yeah.. I guess." kurt looked down at his hands. Then started to speak again.

"Well... after I got the job I was still living with Rachel, but she was getting very Narcissistic, and rude. I wasn't really getting along with her at all anymore. We started arguing all the time, then I moved out and we haven't spoken since I moved out." Kurt's eyes started to tear up. He took another drink and set the Beer back down.

"But to top it all off..." Kurt started to tremble and cry more. He looked up at blaine. Blaine looked at him and got up quickly. Kurt had a quick sense of panic worried that Blaine was going to leave the room, but then he felt warmth around him.

"Shh.. it's alright Kurt." Blaine said as he was embracing Kurt he began to stroke kurt hair as to try and calm him. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and continued to cry. After a few minutes he began to mumble quietly.

"Blaine..."

"Yes Kurt?

"F-f...Finns dead..." After hearing this Blaine tensed up and hugged Kurt tighter. He felt tears start to prickle in his eyes.

"W-when?! How?!" Blaine said in a scared tone. Kurt hiccuped then replied.

"T-two days ago. He...died of a drug overdose." As he spoke he started to bury his face into Blaine's neck more. Blaine put his hand on the back of Kurt's head to hold him close.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine said as he continued to hold Kurt close, he quickly wiped tears from his eyes.

"You are so strong..." Blaine moved kurt a little so he could look him in the eyes.

"Life seems to continue handing you shitty events. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened...the bullies, Rachel, School, Finn, and even...me." He said the quietly. kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes as if he was searching for something. Blaine looked back at Kurt unsure of what Kurt was thinking or even feeling at the moment, he just continued to sit there and waited for Kurt to respond. Kurt took a few more moments looking at Blaine, then he placed his hands on the sides of Blaine's face.

"Blaine..."

"...Yes?" Blaine responded slowly.

"You..." He took a deep breath. "You've never been a bad thing in my life. Even though you cheated on me, I forgave you." Kurt started to cry

"I...I think I still love you Blaine." -Blaine started to cry.

"Kurt, I still ...I want... to play you something."

"Alright..." Kurt responded quietly. Blaine stood up and walked over to the piano and started playing a soft piano intro.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Blaine looked up towards Kurt and continued to play.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

Kurt looked up at Blaine back down to his hands tears continued to form in his eyes. Kurt was silently thinking to himself. "I still love him..."

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Blaine continued to sing and play along with the song. He began to pour his heart out though the lyrics of the song. Tears began to start streaming down his face. He hoped that Kurt would realize that he still had feelings for him as well.

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind!_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

Blaine slowly stood up and continued to sing but stopped playing the piano and started walking over to Kurt.

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Kurt looked up at Blaine somewhat feeling confused and uncertain of what was going on the the moment. Then Blaine softly placed his hands on Kurt face. He softly and quietly sang the last part of the song.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

He wiped the tears from Kurt's eyes and look at Kurt for a few moments.

"I still love you Kurt." Kurt began to feel a rush of emotion flow through him Kurt leaned forward and connected their lips in a sweet chaste kiss. Kurt then pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I still love you too Blaine."

_Hello, I am new to this whole writing thing. But I plan on continuing this story. I would appreciate feedback! Please, tell me what you think of it so far and if there is anything that I could do to improve this story. _

_Please & Thank You._

_-Sami_


End file.
